The Star Between Us
by anexartito koritsi
Summary: "Lalu apakah bintangku dan Sasuke cocok,Hinata?". "ii-itu". "Apa yang kau katakan padanya,kelinci kecil?kami cocok?" tidak ada yang Hinata lebih sukai daripada bintang-bintang kecuali seorang pria berbintang Leo dengan golongan darah AB.tidak ada yang lebih Sasuke sukai daripada gadis berbintang capricon dengan rambut indigo My new story :D please review!


**The Star Between Us**

**Disclaimer : Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

* * *

_Even when the star gets Brighter, without you near me_

_The world seems so dark and unknown_

Hinata's POV.

Aku menatap ke langit malam hari ini dan menghela napas perlahan karena bintang yang berkilauan diatas sana malam ini tidak sebanyak malam-malam lainya. Namun, terangnya sinar bintang-bintang malam ini tidak berkurang. Aku memandang mereka lama, membayangkan bentuk-bentuk yang mempersatukan mereka. Di atas menara dengan teleskop ini aku dapat melihat beberapa rasi bintang. Seandainya, aku dapat melihat pergerakan planet-planet pada malam ini, pasti aku .. paling tidak ...

Menuruni menara perlahan aku kembali masuk ke dalam asrama _Konoha Academy. _Di dalam akademi ini murid-murid dari kota konoha dan daerah lainya berkumpul dan belajar bukan hanya cara bertarung, namun juga cara membaca pergerakan bintang-bintang sepertiku. Tahun ini tahun keduaku di _Konoha Academy._ Tentu saja bukan hanya pelajaran astronomi yang aku pelajari namun juga cara bertarung seperti yang lainya. Tapi, bisa dikatakan aku memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada kelas ini, sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain seperti Ten-ten, Sakura ,dan Ino memilih untuk fokus pada medis dan hal lainya. Meskipun begitu, mereka tak hentinya bertanya mengenai urusan perbintangan mereka dengan cowo-cowo modusan mereka.

Seperti tadi siang tadi,

"_Ne .. Hinata jadi bagaimana hubungan yang akan dibentuk kalau bintangku itu Aries sedangkan umm..umm.. Sasuke-kun Leo." Desak Sakura, sambil menarik tanganku menuju kafetaria tempat kami biasa berkumpul dengan yang lainya._

"_Umm.. Sakura-chan kalian berdua memiliki elemen zodiac yang sama .. jadi - ."_

"_Hohoho .. aku sudah tau kami akan cocok, kalian liat itu heh Ino-Pig. "Potong Sakura. _

Aku menghela napas panjang mengingat kejadian itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan pada Sakura kalau kecocokan elemen mereka yaitu Api, akan cocok pada teamwork tapi pada hubungan romantis itu hanya akan membuat lelah salah satunya karena kekeraskepalaan keduanya. Lahir dibawah elemen langit yang sama menyebabkan sifat elemen api yang salah satunya adalah keras kepala akan memiliki masalah dalam hubungan romantis.

Menatap ke arah cermin perlahan aku melihat bayangan yang muncul, Hinata Hyuuga 16 tahun, 27 Desember Capricon dengan golongan darah A. Menatap lama kearah wajah didepanku yang kini tersenyum. Sebentar lagi akan ada acara kelulusan di _Konoha Academy,_pesta kelulusan ini sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid disini.

Aku membuka daun pintu lemari perlahan yang menampakan gaun biru lembut yang akan kugunakan nanti saat acara kelulusan. Menarik gaunku dari hangernya aku menatap gaun ini lama. Gaun ini memiliki pundak terbuka dengan dua utas tali yang menautinya, menurun kebawah membentuk lekuk dan kembali mengembang sampai kebatas lutut. Aku menyentuh kembali bordir kelip bintang yang berada diantara kain gaun biru gelap ini. gaun ini mengingatkanku pada langit dan bintang yang menghiasinya.

*Drrrrrrt*

Aku mendengar handphone-ku bergetar, dengan segara aku membaca pesannya.

From : Ten-ten chan

Hina-chan ayo bergabung dengan pesta kecil kami di menara timur, ada dia looooh! ^_^

Dengan cepat aku mengikat rambut panjangku dan sedikit merapikan baju yang kugunakan. Aku berlari ke arah menara timur.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Ten-ten ke arahku. Dengan senyum yang mengembang aku berjalan kearahnya. Aku melihat jemari Ten-ten sudah bertautan dengan jemari Neji-ni .

"Kau mengundang bocah kecil ini ke perayaan ini?" tanya Neji kepada ten-ten. Mendengar dipanggil bocah oleh neji-nii membuat Ten-ten tertawa kecil." Tidak apa-apakan lagipula banyak teman-teman Hinata yang datang." Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling aku melihat orang-orang yang aku kenali. Ada Gaara-san sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru, sedangkan tangan Shikamaru melingkari pinggul dari Temari sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Kau seharusnya tidur di kamarmu, Hinata." ucap Neji pendek. Aku melihat ke arah kakak sepupuku perlahan Neji Hyuuga 3 July dengan golongan darah O. Haaah Ten-ten beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seorang cancer, karena pada dasarnya sifat asli cancer adalah lembut meskipun terkadang Neji-nii berusaha mengubur sifat kekeluargaanya jauh-jauh hahaha.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu Hinata?" ucap Neji jengkel. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya sebelum menjawab "tidak.. tidak apa-apa Nii-san."

Aku merasakan tarikan ringan ditanganku dan melihat Ino menarikku. "Nah Hinata, disinilah anak tahun kita berada." Aku menatap kelompok ini perlahan. Naruto kun sedang tertawa riang disamping Kiba-kun sambil menonjokan kepalnya ke dada Kiba bercanda. Naruto Uzumaki 10 Oktober Libra golongan darah B. aku menatap lama senyum cerianya yang membuatku juga tersenyum senang. Seorang Libra adalah sosok yang bisa beradabtasi dan sebenarnya Libra seharusnya pemikir yang baik, namun Naruto-kun sepertinya tidak suka berpikir terlalu jauh haha, mungkin karena golongan darah Bnya yang membuat dia ceroboh dan keras kepala.

Aku melihat bayangan rambut pink di balik tembok satunya yang berada di belakang Naruto-kun, dengan perlahan aku menghampiri dan mendengarkan di balik dinding yang membatasi.

"Aku sudah bilangkan Sakura, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Ta- tapi kenapa, Sasuke. Ki..kita cocok, kata Hinata kita dilahirkan dibawah bintang yang sama."

"Hentikan. Sakura."

Aku mendengar langkah Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Penasaran aku mengintip perlahan dan melihat Sakura sedang menundukan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindari sakura dan berjalan kearahku. Aku terkesiap melihat kejadian itu dan –

Dalam sekejap aku merasakan jari-jari ramping merenggut pinggangku kasar menarikku keluar dengan cepat. Aku menatap Sasuke yang menarikku keluar dari pesta kecil menuju ke arah barat.

"Sa..sasuke- kun "

Aku terkesiap pelan saat Sasuke menutup pintu menara barat dan menarikku kedalamnya. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Perlahan aku mundur namun dia terus mendekat hingga aku merasakan dinginya dinding dibelakang tubuhku.

"Hinata.." ucap pelan Sasuke di telingaku. Suaranya mengalun lembut memberikan getaran yang sama setiap kali aku mendengarnya. Dia menengadahkan wajahku dengan jarinya, menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

Dan saat itu, kembali terulang. Rasa yang sama rasanya seperti jantungku akan meloncat dari tempatnya, darahku yang mendesir cepat hanya karena berada di dekatnya. Rasa ini berbeda dengan kebahagiaan saat bersama Naruto. Bersama Sasuke... selalu membuat tubuhku kacau balau.

"Kenapa kau mengintip seperti tadi, kelinci kecil?" dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di wajahku. Saat itu aku kehilangan kemampuan berpikir. Aku hanya bisa menatap mata gelapnya lama, wajahnya yang pucat sempurna.

Ia kembali mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Membuat gerakan naik-turun yang lambat kearah rahangku, dan berhenti di tepi bibirku.

" A-aku hanya tadi Sa-sakura."

"Kau tersipu. Aku selalu suka saat kau tersipu Hinata." ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku lembut. Aku seakan kehabisan napas, lututku terasa lemah. Kata-katanya, napasnya, aromanya.

"Seandainya kau melihat betapa merahnya wajahmu sekarang."

Aku tersenyum kesal menatapnya perlahan Sasuke Uchiha 23 July Leo golongan darah AB. Dan dia pacarku. Walaupun masih dirahasiakan. Menatapnya semakin lama membuat kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam diriku. Melihatku tersenyum, Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bilang apa pada Sakura?Aku dan dia cocok kau pasti bercanda." Ucapnya di telingaku.

Aku mengenggam jari Sasuke erat.

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu, saat aku ingin bilang kalian tidak cocok,Sakura-chan memotongnya" Jelasku padanya.

"Baguslah, kalau tidak aku akan memberikan hukuman kepadamu kalau kau benar berkata seperti itu, kelinci kecil." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya padaku.

Aku bersandar lama pada pundak kokoh Sasuke. Leo seseorang yang mendominasi, gampang terpancing emosi, namun jika dia jatuh cinta maka cinta itu akan diberikan sepenuhnya, seakan tak ada lagi hari esok bagi mereka. Sedangkan aku Capricon yang tenang dapat meredakan Api menggunakan tanah sebagai penyeimbang.

Namun, diluar itu semua tanpa terkait dengan bintang-bintang. Aku mencintai Sasuke, tanpa syarat .

_even when the darkness comes, surrounding the world without shine_

_I still see the shines of hope inside you_

_the one and only my gravity of star_

* * *

Halo, Minna-san ini Anexartito Koritsi, baru balik nulis lagi. Mohon maaf atas fic yang belum dilanjutkan( hiks .. hiks .. ) . Tapi semoga fic ini menghibur :') . Selamat menikmati fic diatas, dimohon review apakah mau dibikin sequel

Dimohon reviewnya, saran, pendapat, kritik, pertanyaan juga boleh

Mau curhat-curhat astrologi juga bisa hehehe ..

Pokonya ditunggu deh reviewnya.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! :D

Terima kasih banyak. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

SEKALI LAGI. mohon review *bow*


End file.
